erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Selene
Selene Athena Cykes, labeled , is a new contestant joining Erin's Total Magical Adventure and was placed on Team Hope. She returned as a contestant for Erin's Total Magical Realms as a member of the Sapphire Hearts. Under the control of her evil alternate personality, Demona, she's one of the main antagonist of the season. Personality Selene is the youngest contestant of Total Magical at the young age of 12-years-old. She is an adoptive sibling to Mike as they have many similarities one being they both suffer from MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder. She joined ETMA to see what was out there and to make some friends while winning would be nice she just wants to make friends and see other worlds. Selene has the ability to create ice and snow and seems to enjoy it. Selene's fears include bees and needles as bees stings are one of her major allergies when she sees one she quickly runs away. but in actuality Selene biggest fear is not an it but a who and a past which she tries to escape from but keeps coming back to remind her that she can not run from it. Click here to learn more about Selene's alternate personalities. Selene herself is shy, but also sweet, friendly and polite, addressing everyone as "mister/miss (name of the person)," depending on the gender. Selene also tends to be a hero or the anti-hero of the show. Further in the season, she has became more confident but she's still naturally shy. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In Pilot, Selene is introduced as a new contestant she is a little shy around the old contestants as she is the youngest but as soon as she sees Mike her demeanor changes and she glomps on to her older brother and he secretly shows her his talisman that contains his personas. In Logo Loco-Motive, In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Treasure of Duckberg, In The Fearing House, In Skultimate Frights, In To Catch a Fairy, Selene is mistaken as a fairy by Mr. Crocker due to her ice powers and is captured by him she trys to tell him she isn't but he doesn't listen. Appearances Trivia *Selene's the youngest contestant to join, being 12 (later 13). *Like Mike, she suffers Dissociate Identity Disorder, also known as Multiple Personality Disorder, causing her to change who she is throughout the series. She also forgets what she has done after changing back to her normal self, or that she even changed in the first place. **Her personalities not only have different personas, backgrounds, and appearences but powers as well. **They can telepathically see and communicate with her when not triggered (thanks to Raven). **In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, when she tasted her kiwi strawberry shake in her mouth she can tell Artemis was in control. *She's the only contestant to be adopted, by one of the contestants. *Selene, as Aretmis, along with Duncan, Erin, Sierra, Mike/Vito and Mal, Sylvia, and J.Z. are the strongest contestants. **Along with Kotone, Dawn, Skullgal, Alyssa, Erin, Wing, and Amanda, she is a contestants and/or non-contestants to possess magic or supernatural abilities. *As of Splitin' Vocal and Flag Chasin', she has changed her voice which she's going through puberty. **Her personalities also change their voice, except Hime who's still voiced by Claire Corlett. *In Magic Melodies, Selene reveals her favorite villain was Cruella De Vil. Gallery Overall= Raven by bubblemomoko15-d78jrp4.jpg|Selene's design as Raven. Artemis by bubblemomoko15-d78jsjp.jpg|Selene's design as Artemis. Dove by bubblemomoko15-d78jt3h.jpg|Selene's design as Dove. Hime by bubblemomoko15-d78jtnw.jpg|Selene's design as Hime. Demona.jpg|Selene's design as Demona Swimsuit selene by bubblemomoko15-d79udby.jpg|Selene in her swimsuit. Sleepwear selene by bubblemomoko15-d79ue2p.jpg|Selene in her sleepwear. Ballet selene by bubblemomoko15-d7ardm8.jpg|Ballet Selene during practice. Skultimate roller maze artemis by bubblemomoko15-d7fbju9.jpg|Selene, as Artemis, during the Skultimate Roller Maze in Skultimate Frights. Hime as cure honey by bubblemomoko15-d7juft6.jpg|Selene, as Hime, cosplaying as Cure Honey. Selene's Green dress.jpg|Selene's 2nd/Green dress. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= Selene and Topaz.jpg|Selene and her pokemon, Topaz. See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Hope Category:Erin's Total Magical Adventure contestants Category:Sapphire Hearts Category:Erin's Total Magical Realms contestants